video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime
|catalogue number = VC1437 |rating = |running time = 58 minutes}} Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Playtime is a UK VHS release by VCI on 3rd March 1997. It featuring four first season episodes and three second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and one fourth season episode narrated by Michael Angelis. It also contains three songs and activities which can be found on the inside of the sleeve. Episodes # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and is rushing around collecting the passengers. In his haste to meet the connections with Henry, he leaves the Refreshment Lady far behind on the platform. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas the Tank Engine has always wanted to go fishing. One day, he gets his chance, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman, and Toby comes to the rescue. # Off the Rails - Gordon is very upset when he doesn't have to pull the special train of trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but he gets more than he bargains for. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is being impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning all about danger signs. Percy takes no notice and soon learns his mistake. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor the Traction Engine is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first, Thomas has his own doubts. Songs # A Really Useful Engine # Gone Fishing # Thomas We Love You Activites Credits Opening (Original 1997 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (Short version) by Jonathan Kydd * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Activity screen * Thomas the tank engine and friends intro * Start of a really useful engine Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of Thomas we love you * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1997 (Short Version) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (short version) with clips from''' "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty & Co.", "Rosie & Jim" and '"Tots T.V./Tots Video" '('''Sky Dancers Trailer & Dragon Flyz Trailer is cut). Gallery PlaytimeUKbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine PlaytimeUKVHSCassette.jpg|UK tape UK_Playtime_Tape.jpg|Alternate UK Tape UK_Playtime_Inner_Sleve.png|UK inner sleeve Playtimetitlecard.jpg|Title card ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1994titlecard.png ThomasGoesFishingtitlecard2.png ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png GoneFishingUKtitlecard.jpg OfftheRailstitlecard2.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png ThomasandTrevorUKtitlecard.jpg ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard2.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineandFriendsCartoonNetworklogo.png PlaytimeAustralianactivities1.png|Activity poster side 1 PlaytimeAustralianactivities2.png|Activity poster side 2 Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Stories-And-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) credits Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Original Thomas Episode Title Cards Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1994) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Central Independent Television Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea Category:Shepperton Studios Category:Clearwater Features Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with VCI warning screens and logo to trailers and promos